


how to be an ally

by homosandhomies



Series: glee group chat! [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Caring Finn Hudson, Finn Hudson Being a Jerk, Finn Hudson learning from his mistakes, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Gen, One Shot, Outing, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: finn realizes outing someone is shitty, so he learns from the errors of his ways.
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Santana Lopez
Series: glee group chat! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	how to be an ally

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after chapter 11 of my group chat fic.

Finn fucked up. Big time.

He didn't even realize what he did was that bad. He knew that there were homophobic assholes in the world, but the Glee Club would always accept them. Right?

Turns out, not everyone has a Glee Club to look after them.

Santana became more distant. She hugged him after his performance of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, but ever since Brittany mentioned him outing her in the group chat, things changed.

Now Finn needed a plan to get Santana to forgive him. Or at least know he was sorry. And a text wouldn't work.

So the question at hand was, how do you find a song that says "I'm sorry I outed you?"

* * *

"So, Finn, what song are you singing?" Mr. Schue asked.

Finn fiddled with his hands nervously, but forced himself to look up. "Well, I know I already sang for Santana…" He gestured to her. She nodded and smiled.

It was probably fake.

"But I think I need a do-over. It wasn't until, uh, recently that I realized that outing people is… crappy." Some people chuckled awkwardly. "So, Santana, this so for you."

The piano started playing, and Finn sang.

_What have I got to do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to make you care_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_And I wake to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I say when it's all over_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, (so sad) so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, (so sad) so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh, it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, (so sad) so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, (so sad) so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh, it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_What have I got to do_

_What have I got to do_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

When he finished, the applause was mild. He heard one woop from Puck.

He looked Santana, who responded with a quiet, "Thanks," then ran out, followed by Brittany.

What did he do wrong?

* * *

After Glee club, he went up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Yo, what did I do wrong?" he asked.

Kurt huffed. "Are you serious?"

"What-"

"Finn," Blaine sighed. "You can't just sing a song and expect it to be better. You have to walk the walk."

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion. "Okay…"

* * *

So, Finn went to subreddit for LGBTQ+ people.

_So I'm (M17) kinda friends with this one girl (F17) cuz we're in our glee club together and we're both popular._

_So anyway we got in this fight about glee club and in the hallway she was calling me fat and stuff so said "Why don't you just come out of the closet?" (Also I'm straight) So turns out a bunch of people heard and she got outed. Her parents are ok with it but her grandma isn't and it's been hard._

_I told her that me and our friends would always accept her (I do love lgbt people) and she ended up forgiving me but some of my other gay friends got mad at me because I didn't exactly apologize and I could've put her life in danger. I realized that what I did was v fuckin shitty so I sang her an apology song but I don't think she really felt it. My friends cornered me and said I have to "walk the walk"???_

_What do I do?_

Within seconds, he got answers.

_Singing won't solve the fact that you outed her, buddy. All you can really do is learn from your mistake. She won't forgive you immediately. Don't out anyone else again. Be an ally. If someone is mean to her, stand by her._

_Your problem won't be solved in days. It's gonna take a long time._

_Good luck man._

* * *

So Finn took their advice.

He didn't wait for forgiveness. He had to "walk the walk."

When someone went up to him and asked, "Hey, is Santana actually gay?" he said, "I dunno. Why do you care?"

When someone made a snide remark to Santana, or Brittany, or Kurt or Blaine or Tina (apparently), he would say, "Mind your own damn business."

He didn't talk about people's sexualities in the halls where anyone could hear it.

In small ways, he tried to be an ally.

Santana never really said, "I forgive you." But slowly, she became less hostile.

And when they won Nationals, on that stage, Santana hugged him.

Things were okay.


End file.
